


boo, baboo and babyboo

by forkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, happy valentine's day kaisooists
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo
Summary: jongin planned to surprise kyungsoo once he came home galing japan pero laking gulat nya na sya pala ang masusurprise pag uwi
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: valentines day fest!





	boo, baboo and babyboo

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day kaisooists! sana magustuhan nyo ang munting regalo ko hehe
> 
> ganoon padin tinamad na akong basahin sorry agad sa mga typo and wrong grammar :DD
> 
> warning ⚠️: super cheesy and corny hahahaha

"i will miss you" kyungsoo pouts and snuggles closer kay jongin. 

"me too boo. don't worry one month lang hmm hindi naman natin mamamalayan yung oras eh" jongin placed his lips on top of kyungsoo's head. mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni kyungsoo ang yakap kay jongin at mas ibinaon ang mukha nito sa leeg ng binata kaya jongin hooked his right arm at the back of kyungsoo's knee and placed the latter on top of him. kyungsoo's legs automatically wrapped around jongin's waist. 

they are obviously cuddling on jongin's bed. it was almost 9pm at kakauwi lang nila galing trabaho. jongin fetched kyungsoo cause they were about to eat sa kakabukas na restaurant malapit sa workplace ni kyungsoo pero nawalan ng gana si kyungsoo on their way when jongin told him about their company's project sa japan kaya he requested na sa condo nalang ni jongin kumain. jongin was one of the chosen employees na sumama dahil isa ito sa mga top employees sa pinag tatrabahuhang kompanya. at isa pa, nakakaramdam din kase si jongin ng promotion these past few weeks kaya he took the opportunity. kaya nga lang isang buwan ang kailangan ilagi nya sa japan. masyadong matagal para sa kanya pero inisip nalang nya na this will be a good experience for him. _another kaya nga lang yung baby nya na nagmumukmok_

"kahit na tagal din kaya ng one month" alam ni jongin na hindi nagrereklamo si kyungsoo. his boyfriend was just shocked kaya ganito lalo na sa linggo na ang flight nila jongin papuntang japan eh it's wednesday na. they only have 3 days to be with each other _ay kala mo di magkikita ulit?_ minus mo pa yung kalahating araw dahil on saturday uuwi si jongin sa kanila para kunin yung iba nyang gamit don at para narin sa pa-mini despedida ng mama nya kasama rin naman si kyungsoo dahil inimbita ng mama ni jongin. 

"we didn't get to see each other nga this past 2 weeks tas aalis ka pa tapos one month pa" patuloy na nag mumukmok si kyungsoo at hindi na napagilan matawa ni jongin. he likes this side of his boyfriend. sa mata kase ng marami, si jongin ang clingy pero kapag sila nalang dalawa mas doble pa ang kina-clingy ni kyungsoo sa kung paanong clingy si jongin sa kanya. hindi lang masyadong comfortable si kyungsoo lambingin si jongin sa harap ng kaibigan at pamilya nila. sa sobrang clingy nga nito, minsan hindi na nya nagagamit yung sariling kamay para kumain dahil nagpapasubo nalang sya kay jongin _oy mamaya pa yon ibang subo nasa isip mo kaloka ka_ habang nanonood ng movies or series sa netflix. 

"sorry boo. super daming inaasikaso sa company nitong nakaraang araw. kaya rin siguro ganon dahil dito sa project. wag ka nang ma sad may face time naman i'll call you everyday okay?" jongin took kyungsoo's hand and intertwined it with his habang ang isa naman ay bumaba sa pwet nito. "but for now ikaw muna ang aasikasuhin ko" 

kyungsoo didn't get a chance to speak dahil nilapat agad ni jongin ang labi nito sa labi nya kasabay ang pagpisil sa matambok na pwet ng kasintahan. kyungsoo moaned because of the sudden intense kiss. agad agad rin kasing pinaglaruan ng dila ni jongin yung labi nya. hindi sya makasabay dahil nadidistract sya sa kamay na nasa pwet nya. hindi tuloy maipasok ni jongin yung dila nya sa loob ng bibig nito kaya jongin inserted his hands sa loob ng shorts ni kyungsoo. he squeezed it two times and immediately searched for the latter's hole at inikot ikot ang isang daliri. because of what jongin did, naibuka ni kyungsoo ang bibig at umungol. tuluyan nang napasok ni jongin ang dila nya sa bibig nito. 

kung tatanungin nyo ang sex life nilang dalawa sa relasyong to, wag nyo na tanungin charot. very active ang sex life ni kyungsoo at jongin. of course dapat lang according to kyungsoo dahil sobrang sarap ba naman ng boyfriend nya, sinong hindi magiging marupok pagdating sa jowa nyang mas yummy pa sa kape ni coco martin. simula nung maging sila wala na ata month na hindi sila nagjujugjugan kaya nga sabe ni baekhyun bagay na bagay kay kyungsoo gawin yung tiktok na _"smile on month that you have sex" with background music of 12 months of the year._ binawian naman agad sya ni kyungsoo at inasar. _akala mo naman silang dalawa ni chanyeol hindi nagsesex araw araw eh_

very adventurous si jongin tuwing mag sesex sila. yung ibang positions na hindi alam ni kyungsoo na nag eexist pala ay nagawa na nila. kinky rin ang kuya mo jongin kaya minsan aatakihin nalang si kyungsoo sa kung ano na nakang pakulo ni jongin though gusto nya din naman. public sex, car sex, sex sa bathroom ng work ni jongin at kyungsoo, sex habang nasa kabilang kama lang ang ate jungah ni jongin, sex sa bathroom ng bar. name it. halos lahat muntik na silang mahuli dyan pero thank god hindi nadadatnan ang kabastusan nila at wala rin silang balak magpahuli kaya kapag alam nilang medyo delikado pero libog na libog na talaga sila, binibilisan nalang nila.

and by just thinking na one month silang magkahiwalay, one month wala sa tabi ng isa't isa especially, one month walang sex makes them really thirsty for each other kaya naman after 3 rounds bagsak silang dalawa ngayon sa kama. hingal na hingal most especially si kyungsoo dahil sa last round sinakyan nya si jongin at sya lang talaga ang gumawa dahil jongin let him do the work and he didn't dare to move or thrust his hips up. after a few minutes naramdaman ni jongin ang mabagal na paghinga ni kyungsoo at nang tignan nya ito ay tulog na. napangiti si jongin at hinaplos ang mukha ni kyungsoo. he love kyungsoo very much at gagawin nya ang lahat para lang mapasaya ito. they are together for almost 3 years and jongin was very sure na si kyungsoo na talaga kaya he decided na pag uwi nya, he will propose to his boyfriend. hindi na nya ma-imagine kung ano sya without kyungsoo. with one last kiss sa forehead ng kasintahan, niyakap na nya ito at natulog na din.

na-extend pa ang linggo nila jongin sa japan. imbis na one month lang ang stay nila doon ay nadagdagan pa ng another 3 weeks at mag aapat linggo palang sila doon. Kyungsoo on the other hand said na okay lang dahil trabaho naman yon although miss na nya si jongin, they need to be more open about situation like this dahil baka hindi ito ang huling beses na kailangan may lumuwas sa kanila para sa trabaho. nung umalis si jongin, he offered kyungsoo na sa condo nito mag-stay at pumayag naman ang huli. right now, he’s baking cookies dahil nakisuyo ang ate ni jongin dito na iwan muna sina raeon at rahee. Something important matter came daw sa company nila and yung yaya ng dalawa ay nagpaalam magbakasyon nung nakaraang monday lang dahil ikakasal yung kapatid nito sa probinsya kaya nag leave muna ang mama nila rahee kaso kailangan daw sya sa kompanya today kaya naman iiwan na muna nya kay kyungsoo ang mga anak. Nang malaman nya yon ay agad agad syang bumili ng ingredients sa pag gawa ng cookies. Favorite kasi ito ng mga pamangkin ni jongin lalo na ang bunsong si raeon. Kung paano love na love ni jongin ang mga pamangkin nya ay ganoon na din ang kay kyungsoo habang tumatagal nya itong nakakasama. Buti na lamang ay sabado ngayon, wala syang pasok kaya mababantayan nya ang mga bata. 

Saktong matapos sya mag bake ay nakatanggap sya ng text sa ate ni jongin na nasa baba na sila. Kyungsoo placed all his kalat sa basura at nagsimulang linisin ang kusina. Maya maya pa narinig na nya ang doorbell sa condo ng kasitahan at agad naman nyang pinagbuksan ang mga ito. The kids bid their goodbyes to their mother and kissed her tsaka pumasok sa condo ni jongin. 

“Pasensya na soo ah, may nangyari lang talaga kaya sayo ko muna sila iwan” kyungsoo took the bags from jana and laughed softly

“ano ka ba ate okay lang. Hindi naman na kayo bago sakin at isa pa miss ko na din tong makukulit” kyungsoo looked at rahee and raeon na nagtatatakbo sa living room

“nako wag mo masyado i-spoil sa sweets ha. okay na yung cookies na bi-nake mo baka kase magreklamo na naman si rahee na masakit ngipin nya” natawa sila pareho and kyungsoo assures jaera na hindi nya masyadong papakainin ng mga matatamis. nagpaalam na din si jana after dahil baka ma-late na sya and kyungsoo tell her na mag ingat. Jana thanked kyungsoo again at tuluyan nang umalis. 

Nanonood sila ng inside out ngayon sa living room. Pangatlong movie na nila ito, una ay ang boss baby, sumunod ay ang trolls at ngayon naman ay inside out. medyo inaantok si kyungsoo dahil maaga syang nagising, ayaw naman nyang tulugan yung mga bata kaya he decided na magtimpla ng kape. He was about to stand up at pumunta sa kusina nang marinig nya ang ringtone ng phone nya sa coffee table. When he looked at it si baekhyun pala tumatawag. Agad nya naman itong sinagot at saka nagpunta ng kusina

“Bakit?” 

“San ka bakla?” 

“Nasa condo ni jongin kasama ko mga bata bakit?”

“Punta ko dyan ha. May sabihin ako sayo” 

“Pota ka kinabahan ako bigla ano yan”

“Mamaya na pagdating ko. Sakto nandito lang ako sa trinoma sige na see you”

“Okay ingat ka” kyungsoo end the call. Kumunot ang noo after. _Ano na namang pakeme nung baklang yon?_ tanong nya sa sarili. Aantayin nya nalang dumating si baekhyun para malaman, tutal malapit lang din naman na sya.

“TANGINA KA BAKLA?” gulat na reaction ni kyungsoo. Buti nalang ay wala ang mga bata at nasa kwarto ni jongin dahil natutulog. Hindi na nya napigilan magmura after sabihin ni baekhyun sa kanya ang pakay nito

“Bunganga mo naman marinig ka ng mga bata dyan” saway ni baekhyun sa kanya “at isa pa baka marinig ka ni baby ko” pahabol nito sabay hawak sa tyan

“ilang buwan na yan?”

“Mag t-two daw sabe ng doctor” naiiyak na sabi ni baekhyun. 

Hindi agad nakasagot si kyungsoo at nakatingin lang kay baekhyun with his surprised face. 

“Alam na ni chanyeol?” kyungsoo asked

“Hindi pa. Balak ko sabihin mamaya” baekhyun smiled. Kitang kita ni kyungsoo na masaya ang kaibigan nya at masaya rin sya para dito. 

“Wow ako pala unang naka-alam i’m feel special ha” pagbibiro nito 

“Sabi ko nga kay jongdae magpunta din sya kaso may pasok daw sya ngayon, baka through chat ko nalang sabihin” baekhyun said after kumuha ulit ng cookies. Buti nalang medyo madami ang ginawa nya.

“Sabay pa kayo ni kuya jun ha, hahahah” kyungsoo said after he realized na parehong buntis ang dalawa nyang kaibigan. Junmyeon is 4 months pregnant with his longtime boyfriend sehun. After i-announce ng dalawa ang pregnancy nila inulan sila ng tukso lalo na si sehun dahil ito ang bunso sa kanilang magbabarkada, inaasar sya nila chanyeol ng _“bunsong may panganay”_

Nagbabalak na din naman magpakasal ang dalawa kaya okay lang kahit hindi nila expected yung baby. dun din naman ang dating nila. 

“Kaya nga eh, sino kaya sunod sa inyo ni jongdae” baekhyun look at kyungsoo with matching taas ng kilay 

“Gaga” kyungsoo rolled his eyes “i’m happy for you baks” kyungsoo held baekhyun’s hands at hinaplos ito. Pareho silang teary eyed at bago pa man bumuhos ng tuluyan ang mga luha nila, nagtawanan nalang sila at niyakap ang isa’t isa

“thank you”

“did you eat na?” kyungsoo is currently lying sa bed ni jongin. Magka video call sila ngayon at katatapos lang nito mag shower. 

"yes po nag udon ako boo grabe namiss ko yung udon dito sa japan" jongin said habang nagsusuot ng damit. 

"inggit ako sana all" the two went to japan before pero hindi sila magkasama. si jongin kasama ang family nito doon sila nagcelebrate ng pasko habang si kyungsoo naman friends nya ang kasama nya. they are planning na to visit japan together because they both like the place at parehas nila itong favorite kaya ang usapan nila ay japan ang first out of the country trip nila

"yaan mo next time we'll go here together diba" after magbihis, humiga agad sa kama si jongin. he tilted his body sideways, kinuha ang extra pillow and hugged it

"i miss you po. sobra" pahabol nito tapos ay ngumuso

"i miss you more" wala nang nagsalita after sagutin ni kyungsoo si jongin. nagtitigan lang sila through their phones. iniisip na ang mga yakap na unan ay ang isa't isa. 

"nahihilo ka pa ba" pagbabasag ni jongin sa katahimikan

kyungsoo closed his eyes for a second at umiling "hindi na po. nawala kanina nung nag take ako ng biogesic. sana wala na talaga pag gising ko bukas"

"pacheck up ka na kaya boo if sumakit na naman bukas? sabe mo din nagsuka ka baka kung ano na yan. ilang araw na nga ulit yan?" jongin asked worriedly

"tatlo po" mahinang sagot ni kyungsoo. 

After he babysit raeon and rahee bigla nalang sumama pakiramdam nya. That night when jaera picked up the kids sakto naman biglang sumakit yung ulo nya. Kyungsoo thought na napagod lang sya mag makipag laro sa mga bata throughout the day kaya tinulog nalang nya. Pagka gising nya kinabukasan masama parin yung pakiramdam nya and he even threw up pagka gising na pagka gising nya. At first hindi muna nya sinabi kay jongin pero nung naulit uli kinabukasan non, sinabi na nya sa kasintahan hanggang sa ngayon. Ayaw ni kyungsoo magpa check up because he feel na trangkaso lang. Nag leave muna sya sa trabaho kahapon pero pangatlong araw na ito at masama parin ang pakiramdam nya. Hindi nya rin maintindihan dahil hindi naman magdamag sa isang araw masama ang pakiramdam nya. May mga oras na he feels okay gaya ngayon kaya nasasayangan sya sa inabsent nya. He also thought na maybe it’s a dengue pero impossible din dahil malinis naman sya sa apartment nya at nililinas nya araw araw ang condo ni jongin na pinag ii-stay-an nya for a couple of days.

“Pa check up ka na please. Baka nga dengue yan boo mahirap na” jongin once again suggested 

“Okay”

“Pasama ka kay baekhyun or kay jongdae if di sila busy”

“Hmm sige sabihan ko”

“Tell me right away ano sabi ng doctor ha, ingat ka dyan baby i’ll be home in a few weeks” jongin smiled sweetly at the camera 

_I’ll be home. Tangina sarap pakinggan_

“Ikaw din po. Take care, i miss you i love you” kyungsoo pouted after 

“I love you too and i miss you so much. Sige na boo rest na ikaw”

“Hmmkay ikaw din” kyungsoo replied habang papikit pikit ang mata

Jongin laughed. Tangina ang cute talaga. Dahil dito, dinilat ni kyungsoo ang mata at takang tumingin kay jongin. 

“Sige na boo close your eyes na ulit. Kantahan na kita”

They are always like this. Kakantahan sya ni jongin bago matulog. Corny man for others but kyungsoo really love jongin’s honey voice and he requested na kantahan sya nito everytime he’ll go to sleep. It started noong nililigawan palang sya ni jongin. They were on their way para kumain sa bagong bukas na restaurant ng kaibigan ni jongin. Jongin was driving nang bigla nitong sinabayan ang kanta mula sa speaker nya na naka connect sa phone ni kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was looking sa kalsada at biglang napatingin kay jongin. He never heard jongin sing kaya he was so shocked noong time na yon. Pinuri nya si jongin that time at hindi tinigilan kahit noong kumakain na sila. Nahihiya pa si jongin non pero syempre hindi sya makatanggi kay kyungsoo. That night pag uwi nila, doon nag umpisa yung routine ni jongin para patulugin ang nililigawan na ngayon ay kasintahan na. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and wait for jongin to sing. Hawak nya parin yung camera at malalaman lang ni jongin na tulog na ito kapag yung dingding na ng kwarto ni kyungsoo ang kaharap nya. 

_“wise men say only fools rush in”_

Jongin didn’t know bakit itong kanta napili nya. Siguro kasi everytime na kakantahan nya si kyungsoo ay palaging kung anong kanta ang pumasok sa isip nya ay matik ayon ang ikakanta nya. 

_“But i can’t help falling in love with you”_

He stared at kyungsoo. He’s very sure of kyungsoo. Jongin never thought na magiging ganito sya kasigurado para sa isang tao. He was never really fond of someone or something. Not until he met kyungsoo.

_“Shall i stay? would it be a sin?”_

Kyungsoo who he thought na nakapagpabago ng personality at pag uugali nya but no. kyungsoo just opened another side of him. Another side of him na hindi nya alam ay nag eexist at mag eexist. Noon, palagi nya sinasabi kay kyungsoo na kyungsoo changed him pero palagi din sinasabi sa kanya ni kyungsoo na he just allow him to explore jongin’s other personalities. 

_“If i can’t help falling in love with you”_

Their relationship was not perfect ofcourse. May away, bangayan at iyakan pero their love for each other is too strong kaya eto sila ngayon. Still in each other’s arms. _Hindi nga lang physically but yeah._ They became stronger each day.

_“Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For i can’t help falling in love with you”_

If there’s one thing that made jongin happy after his father’s death, it would be kyungsoo. He met kyungsoo the same year after his father died. He always tell kyungsoo na his father gave kyungsoo to him. Kase alam ng papa nya kung gaano ito kalungkot noong nawala ito. Jongin really lost his other self when his papa left him. Their family. Pero dahil isa nalang syang lalaki sa pamilya, kailangan nyang maging matatag. Tumayo sya bilang padre de pamilya at inako ang mga responsibilities na naiwan ng tatay. Nagagampanan nya ang mga ito pero hindi ibig sabihin na hindi sya malungkot. Kahit na unti unti nyang natatanggap ang pagkawala ng papa nya, hindi parin mabawasan yung sakit. There were times na palaging iiyak si jongin bago matulog. It lasts for months. Mahirap para sa kanya dahil bestfriend nya ang tatay. He’s very close to his father kaya nahirapan syang mag move on sa pagkawala nito. After ilang months, he met kyungsoo at unti unti na ulit bumabalik sa dati yung buhay ni jongin. Unti unti naring bumabalik yung dating jongin at unti unti nang bumabaik yung saya at ngiti nito. All because of kyungsoo. 

unti unting nababago ang angle ng camera ni kyungsoo. pinigilan matawa ni jongin dahil alam na nya ito. patulog na si kyungsoo. nagpatuloy lang sya sa pagkanta habang tinititigan ang kasintahan hanggang sa tuluyan na itong makatulog. nabitawan ni kyungsoo ang camera at tumapat kay jongin ang black screen. _sa unan siguro natapat,_ isip nito. 

"mahal kita kyungsoo" jongin said before tapping the end call button and join kyungsoo in dreamland. 

"bakla ka hindi kaya buntis ka din?" thank god hindi umiinom si kyungsoo ngayon dahil panigurado ay mabubuga nya ito sa mukha ni baekhyun

"gago?" kyungsoo frowned and look at baekhyun na nasa kusina nya _correction, kusina ng condo ni jongin_

"gago?" gaya ni baekhyun habang nakataas ang kilay "ganyan na ganyan ako nung hindi ko pa alam na buntis ako. maniwala ka sa akin sintomas yang mga nararamdaman mo na buntis ka. kakaloka" 

"you think so?" kyungsoo asked baekhyun. may halong kaba ang boses at mukha nito

"i think so" lumapit si baekhyun kay kyungsoo and lifted the latter's shirt. kyungsoo startled when baekhyun placed his hand on his tummy. 

"anong ginagawa mo?" 

"shh pinapakiramdaman ko kung may baby na ba sa tyan mo" 

"baekhyun parang tanga naman eh!" inalis ni kyungsoo ang kamay ni baekhyun sa tyan nya 

"seryoso ako gago, check up mo naman mamaya diba let's see kung tama ako" hindi sumagot si kyungsoo. bakas padin sa mukha nito ang kaba at takot. 

"huwag kang matakot. sasamahan kita"

nasa Puffy's Souffle Pancake si baekhyun at kyungsoo ngayon. katatapos lang magpa check up ni kyungsoo at nag request ang buntis na dito sila kumain. madalas daw kasing mag crave si baekhyun dito at nasa mood din kumain ng pancake si kyungsoo kaya dito nalang sila. 

pagkatapos umorder humanap na ng table ang dalawa. pinili nila ang nasa pinakadulo. sakto walang masyadong tao sa part na yon and baekhyun knowing kyungsoo, mas gusto nito na maaliwalas ang paligid habang kumakain.

"so tama ako" baekhyun said after nilang maupo "dapat pala nakipag pustahan ako sayo" dagdag nito

"gaga ka ginawa mo namang sugal tong baby ko" ani kyungsoo sabay hawak sa tyan

"sugal agad oa nito. pero ano sasabihin mo ba kay jongin?" 

"syempre naman. 'di lang ngayon siguro pag uwi nya nalang"

"naks susurprise mo?" 

"oo sasabihin ko hindi sya yung ama" 

"gago ka talaga!" 

kyungsoo was playing _worm zone_ nang biglang makarinig ng tunog ng doorbell. agad agad naman nyang iniwan ang nilalaro kahit na malaki na ang worm nya. _mas malaki naman ang sasalubungin nya_

he immediately jumped kay jongin after opening the door. buti nalang mabilis ang reflex ni jongin at nasalo nya agad ito. 

"i missed you!!" kyungsoo tighten the hug and buried his face on the crook of jongin's neck

"i missed you too baboo" kyungsoo replied and look at jongin before claiming the latter's lips. 

after a few minutes naghiwalay na ang kanilang mga labi at tinignan ang isa't isa

"i'm hungry kain muna tayo?" natawa naman si kyungsoo at nagpababa na kay jongin bago sila magpunta sa kusina

they talked and talked and talked. madami silang napag usapan tungkol sa mga pangyayari sa buhay nila throughout the weeks na wala sila sa tabi ng isa't isa. hindi naman maikakaila na sobrang na-miss nila ang isa't isa dahil halos kumandong na si kyungsoo kay jongin simula pa kanina bago sila kumain hanggang ngayon na ubos na ang kinakain nila

"boo diba you said you baked something? tara kainin na natin" jongin said after uminom ng tubig. napangiti naman si kyungsoo dahil bukod sa _surprise_ nya ay naalala nya kung paano naging boo ang tawagan or more likely tawag sa kanya ni jongin. 

kakain kasi silang magbabarkada noon at sinabihan ni baekhyun na i-inform si jongin kung anong oras dahil lobat na ang phone nya. hindi pa sila ni jongin nung mga time na yon at alam nya na happy crush sya ni jongin kahit nasa iisang circle lang sila. _boi_ pa ang tawagan nilang magbabarkada noong highschool kaya dahil nasanay si kyungsoo automatic may kasamang boi yung mga chat nya kina baekhyun. sinunod naman agad ni kyungsoo si baekhyun at chi-nat si jongin pero imbis na _"kain daw mamayang alas dos boi"_ ang ma-chat nya ay naging _"kain daw mamayang alas dos boo"_. agad namang sinundan ni kyungsoo ng message na typo ito pero dahil mapang asar si jongin nakatanggap si kyungsoo ng reply na _"ok boo"_

noong naging sila, si jongin na mismo ang nagsabi na _boo_ nalang yung call sign nila. nung una ayaw pa ni kyungsoo dahil nga may halong pang aasar si jongin pero habang tumatagal nasasanay na din sya. halos si jongin lang naman ang gumagamit ng boo sa kanila dahil mas gusto ni kyungsoo tawagin si jongin ng baboo dagdag pa nito counted padin naman as boo iyon dinagdagan lang ng ba sa una. napaka _arte kase ni jongin napa explain tuloy sya ng wala sa oras_

"ay oo nga pala baboo pwede ikaw nalang kumuha? nandyan sa oven" nakangiting sabi ni kyungsoo

"bakit naman nasa oven pa" jongin stood up at lumapit papuntang oven, he checked kung naka on ba ito dahil baka kaka start lang ni kyungsoo mag bake nung dumating sya kaya nasa oven parin pero naka off na ito. hindi nalang sya nagsalita at kinuha na ang pagkain sa loob ng oven. after makita ni kyungsoo na nilabas na ni jongin ang bi-nake nya ay lumapit sya sa may countertop and kyungsoo rest his arms on top of it

"mag buburger ka boo?" jongin asked at hinarap ito

"no hehe" 

"eh anong gagawin mo dito sa bun?" jongin was confused. akala nya kase cake ang bi-nake ni kyungsoo. imposible din naman na ito na yung bi-nake ni kyungsoo

kyungsoo cleared his throat at tumingin ng diretso kay jongin. medyo nagpipigil pa ito ng tawa

"okay baboo listen, what's that again?" kyungsoo asked

"this?" itinaas ni jongin ang hawak na tray 

"yup" 

"a bun" jongin answered. may pagka confuse na din ang boses

"okay where did you get it?" nakangiting tanong ulit ni kyungsoo

nagkasalubong ang dalawang kilay ni jongin at kahit na gulong gulo na ang isip nya ay sinagot nalang nya ang tanong ni kyungsoo

"here, in the oven" itinuro pa ni jongin ang oven 

"u-huh?" kyungsoo smirked and try to scan jongin's face kung na gets na ba nito ang sinasabi nya

"u-huh?" ulit ni jongin, naka kunot padin ang ulo

"ano ba yan baboo think of it!!" natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo habang si jongin ay litong lito na talaga sa mga nangyayari

"what are you talking about nga kasi i don't get it sabihin mo nalang" 

"kaya nga think of it eh"

"eh hindi ko nga ma gets"

"okay ulit tayo ha, ano ulit yang hawak mo?"

"a bun nga" 

"san mo kinuha?"

"in the oven" consufed padin ang mukha ni jongin

kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at tinitignan si jongin na para bang sinasabi na _"did you get my point?"_

after a few seconds, jongin looked at him with wide eyes. pati ang bibig nito ay nakabuka na din. kyungsoo laughed sa reaction ng boyfriend

"are you serious?" biglang tanong ni jongin. 

"i am" nakangiting sagot ni kyungsoo

binitawan ni jongin ang hawak na tray at lumapit kay kyungsoo. bakas pa din sa mukha nito ang pagka gulat

"you're not joking right?" he held kyungsoo's hands

"no baliw bakit ako mag jojoke ng ganyan aber?" pinitik naman ni kyungsoo ang ilong ni jongin

"fuck tangina" jongin said. still processing lahat ng sinabe ni kyungsoo

"baboo don't curse maririnig ka ni baby!" 

hindi sumagot si jongin at hinila ang chair para maupo 

"boo water please" jongin said before he sat down

"ANO BA YAN HUY HAHAHAHA WAIT NGA" kyungsoo find jongin's reaction funny. super shookt ang koya mo. para syang nakabasag ng favorite vase ng mama nya at nag iisip ng dahilan para hindi mapagalitan, ganon yung mukha ni jongin. 

let's just say na halos maubos ni jongin yung tubig sa malaking pitsel na inabot ni kyungsoo sakanya

after kyungsoo's surprise, nag usap ang dalawa kung kelan sasabihin sa parents nila because apparently, wala pang nakaka alam bukod kay baekhyun, jongdae at jongin. nagtampo pa nga si jongin dahil akala nya ay sya ang unang naka alam. 

they went muna sa family ni kyungsoo, sinabihan ni kyungsoo ang mama nya na uuwi sya kasama si jongin at doon kakain. kinakabahan pa si kyungsoo sabihin pero alam naman nya na gusto nang magka apo ulit ng mama at papa nya. sa kalagitnaan ng dinner, doon na sinabe ni kyungsoo and his parents' reaction was priceless. bad timing din naman kasi ang pagsabi ni kyungsoo dahil umiinom ang mama nya kaya naibuga nito yung tubig. natawa nalang sila lalo na nung nagtatatalon yung mama nya. ang papa nya naman abot tenga ang ngiti. 

after telling the good news on kyungsoo's family syempre sa family naman ni jongin. they decided to announced it sa birthday ni rahee since yun din naman yung araw na pupunta sila kila jongin after finding out na buntis si kyungsoo. same reaction lang din naman sa parents ni kyungsoo yung naging reaction ng family ni jongin _minus lang yung pag buga ng tubig ni mama do._ they are all happy for the two at nagpustahan agad kung anong magiging gender. inasar pa ni jungah si rahee kasi hindi na sya ang baby ni toto jongin nya dahil may bagong baby na ito _yes si rahee at hindi si raeon._ successful naman ang pang aasar ni jungah dahil umiyak si rahee na agad namang binuhat ni jongin at pinatahan. they just celebrated the good news together with rahee's birthday. 

right now nasa kwarto sila ni jongin kasama si rahee at raeon. dito na rin natulog sila jaera dahil nag request ang mama nila at pati na rin ang mga bata. nasa cr si jongin nag shoshower habang nasa kama naman sina kyungsoo, raeon at rahee, nagkkwentuhan. 

"toto soo pinaka favorite ko po yung regalo nyo ni toto jongin" rahee said habang tinatanggal ni kyungsoo yung tirintas nya. si raeon nasa kabilang side ng kama naglalaro ng lego ni jongin

"talaga? nagustuhan mo? toto jongin mo may idea non" 

"opo. yung bike ko po kasi ang pangit na luma na" 

kyungsoo chuckled habang sinusuklay na ang buhok ni rahee. "oh ayan may new bike ka na hindi na pangit" 

"opo toto pretty na po yung bike ko just like you" tumingin sa kanya si rahee at ngumiti 

"sus nambola ka pa" kyungsoo pinched rahee's cheek pero soft lang 

"opo nga po tito. gagalingan ko pa po mag bike para tuturuan ko po si _baby boo_ when she grew up" 

itatanong palang sana ni kyungsoo kung sino ang tinutukoy ni rahee pero naunahan sya ni jongin na kakalabas lang ng banyo. 

"sino si baby boo?" naka pajama na ito at tinutuyo ang buhok gamit ang twalya

"ito po oh si baby boo" rahee said while touching kyungsoo's tummy 

nagkatinginan naman si jongin at kyungsoo at napangiti

"bakit baby boo" natatawang tanong ni jongin bago sila tabihan sa kama

"eh kase po i always hear you calling toto kyungsoo boo and he always call you baboo kaya baby boo po tawag ko kay baby" na amaze naman sina kyungsoo kase _hindi nila naisip yon ah? at kanina lang nila sinabe na buntis sya. ang bilis ng utak ni rahee_

"it was my idea" napatingin naman sila kay raeon na ngayon ay mabubuo na ang maliit na bahay ng lego

"it was mine kaya ako nagsabi sayo kanina nung nag cry ako" depensa naman agad ni rahee

"no, ako kaya nagsabe"

"no ako nagsabe sayo raeon!" 

bago pa tuluyang magbangayan ang magkapatid ay inawat na sila ni jongin

"oh stop it na pareho nyong idea yon wag na kayo mag away baka maingayan sa inyo si baby boo"

sakto naman na may kumatok sa pinto at sabay sabay silang napatingin nung bumukas

"rahee raeon let's sleep na matutulog na din sila toto jongin nyo" hindi na pumasok si jana at inantay nalang lumabas ang mga anak

"okay po mama goodnight po toto jongin, toto soo. goodnight din baby boo" bumaba na si rahee sa kama at inalalayan si raeon makababa

"goodnight po goodnight din kay baby boo" sabi naman ni raeon bago sila tuluyang lumabas ng kwarto ni jongin

"bakit parang nag usap usap 'tong tatlo na to sabay sabay nag buntis eh" jongdae said habang nilalantakan yung salad na gawa ni kyungsoo. gender reveal ng baby nila chanyeol kanina at syempre hindi mawawala ang handaan. hindi rin mawawala ang pustahan kung babae ba o lalaki ang baby. karamihan sa mga bisita ay babae ang boto habang halos lahat naman ng kaibigan nila baekhyun ay lalaki ang boto maliban kay jongdae at junmyeon. nag pustahan ang mag jowang si jongdae at minseok at sa huli natalo si jongdae dahil boy ang baby

"hindi ka ba namin na inform pasensya na ha" baekhyun said habang kumukuha ng cake

"sabay sabay pala kayong nagpaputok ganyanan pala ah" 

"kuya min wag mo kase sa labas iputok" nakisali na si sehun sa usapan. natawa naman si minseok sa kanya at binato ng tissue

"gago ayoko pa mag anak no, okay na ako sa pamangkin at tsaka isa pa pag nabuntis ako walang unli sex" ngisi pa ni jongdae

"bastos talaga ng bibig nito" 

"ikaw kyungsoo feel ko babae yan" chanyeol changed the topic bigla

"feel ko din blooming si kyungsoo eh" pag sang ayon ni junmyeon

"ah so ako hindi blooming kase boy yung baby ko?" singit bigla ni baekhyun

"hindi" jongdae nonchalantly said

"iluwa mo yang kinakain mo bwisit ka" 

months passed by at naging okay naman ang pagbubuntis ni kyungsoo. jongin offered him na sa condo nya na tumira para mabantayan nya si kyungsoo at hindi naman na tumanggi ang huli. very hands on si kyungsoo sa pagbubuntis nya. buti na nga lang hindi sya maselan magbuntis kaya kahit papano ay naging madali sa kanya ang pitong buwang pagbubuntis. dagdag pa si jongin na inaalagaan sya ng sobra kaya he's very thankful dito. nalaman na rin nila ang gender and it's a girl. wala namang kaso sa dalawa kung anong gender ang mahalaga ay healthy ito. after nilang malaman yung gender bumili na sila ng mga gamit ni babyboo. they are planning na umalis na ng condo ni jongin at bumili na ng sariling bahay. little did kyungsoo know, nagpatayo na si jongin ng bahay nung balak nya palang mag propose kay kyungsoo and speaking of proposal, hindi agad nakapag propose si jongin pag uwi nya galing japan noon. when kyungsoo was 3 months pregnant, tsaka lang sya nag propose and tinanggap naman ni kyungsoo. paayos na yung bahay nila at gamit nalang ang kulang. balak nyang dalhin si kyungsoo sa bahay na pinagawa nya para sa bubuoin nilang pamilya kapag nanganak na ito. actually alam na ng pamilya ni kyungsoo at ni jongin ang tungkol sa bahay, pati na rin ang mga kaibigan nila dahil nagpatulong sya sa mga ito. si kyungsoo lang ang walang alam tungkol dito. 

after 4 months nanganak na si kyungsoo. muntik pa syang ma caesarian dahil nahirapan talaga sya buti nalang magaling ang nagpanganak sa kanya which is ang ob nya rin. pagkalabas na pagkalabas nila sa hospital ay dumiretso sila sa pinagawang bahay ni jongin. nagtaka pa si kyungsoo kung kaninong bahay ang pinuntahan nila at nang sinabi ni jongin na sa kanila yon ay bumuhos ang luha nito. pagkapasok nila ay nandoon ang mga pamilya nila at kaibigan. nag salo-salo sila sa munting handaan at nag uunahan kay baby hyesoo. 

_time jump after 1 year_

abala ang lahat sa paghahanda para sa first birthday ni baby hyesoo. si jongin ay umalis para i-pick up yung cake habang si kyungsoo naman ay katatapos lang paliguan si baby hyesoo and currently inaayusan ito nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto nila at narinig nya ang sigawan ng mga pamangkin ni jongin

"BABYBOO!!!" sabay na sigaw ni raeon at rahee habang tumatakbo papalapit kina kyungsoo. kasunod ng dalawang bata ay si jungah 

"akala ko natutulog ang babyboo namin eh. buti nalang at hindi napaka ingay ng boses nitong dalawa" isinara ni jungah ang pinto bago umupo sa kama

"happy birthday babyboo i have a gift for you nasa baba" rahee held hyesoo's hand at hinaplos haplos ito

"me too babyboo i have a gift for you" raeon said habang hinahawakan yung ipit ni hyesoo

"si jongin?" biglang tanong ni jungah

"kinuha yung cake ate, pauwi na rin yon kanina pa umalis yon eh" 

nilaro lang ng mag pinsan at ni jungah saglit si hyesoo habang si kyungsoo naman ay bumaba sa garden para i-check kung okay na ba ang lahat. halos tapos naman na at bisita nalang ang hinihintay para makapag simula na sila sa celebration ng anak

unti unting nagsidatingan ang mga bisita nila. hindi naman ganon kadami, mga kamag anak lang nila at mga kaibigan. tuwang tuwa naman si hyesoo dahil nakita nya ang ate aera nya na anak ni sehun at junmyeon at ang kuya loey nya na anak ni baekhyun at chanyeol. dumating din si yixing na matagal na nilang hindi nakikita dahil nasa china ito, nag hahandle ng business nila. buti nalang at sakto yung business trip nya dito sa pinas sa birthday ni hyesoo kaya nakapunta din sya 

maya maya ay kinantahan na nila si hyesoo ng happy birthday. nakangiti lang si hyesoo habang naka tingin sa mga tao at kung minsan ay humahagikgik pa. kitang kita tuloy yung dimplw nito sa pisnge na minana nya sa daddy jongin nya. tinuruuan nila si hyesoo na hipan yung kandila pero hindi makuha ng bata kung anong sinasabi nila kaya sa huli, si jongin at kyungsoo nalang ang nag blow ng candle pero bigla silang sinabayan ni hyesoo na hindi naman umihip. ginaya lang yung nguso ng papa at daddy, buti nalang nakuhanan ni baekhyun ng picture ito at agad namang ipinakita kay kyungsoo at jongin. 

they asked hyesoo kung anong birthday wish at kahit alam nila na hindi sila sasagutin ng buo ng bata ay tinanong padin nila ito

"bibi" sagot ni hyesoo sa kanila at itinuro ang 6 months old baby ng pinsan ni kyungsoo

"hala kyungsoo nanghihingi na agad ng kapatid" sigaw ni jongdae mula sa table nila at nagtawanan naman ang mga nakaupo dito pati narin sila kyungsoo. 

mabilis dumaan ang oras at natapos na ang celebration ni hyesoo. pagod na pagod ito sa pakikipaglaro kina aera at kina rahee kaya knockout agad pagkatapos dumede. sinamantala na rin ng mag asawa ang pagkakataon kaya naligo na sila ng sabay. 

maya maya ay bagsak na din ang dalawa dala ng pagod kanina sa celebration. magkayakap si kyungsoo at jongin nang biglang magsalita ang huli

"boo bilis ng panahon no" his right hand was busy playing with kyungsoo's hair

"oo nga eh, one year old na agad si hyesoo" antok na sagot ni kyungsoo sa kanya

"bigyan na natin kapatid si hyesoo yun dij naman yung wish nya eh" 

"baboo ano ba para kang sira" hinampas ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin

"oh bakit diba ayon yung wish nya" natatawang sabi ni jongin habang hinahalikan na ang leeg ni kyungsoo

sasagot palang sana si kyungsoo nang biglang lumipat ang labi ni jongin sa labi nya. masyadong mapang akit ang mga halik ni jongin kaya hindi na nya nagawang promotesta. unti unti namang bumaba ang mga kamay ni jongin mula sa buhok ni kyungsoo papunta sa mga hita nito at maya maya pa ay puma-ibabaw na kay kyungsoo at pareho na silang nagpadala sa init ng mga katawan at hinayaan ang isa't isa lamunin ng libog

_mukhang mauuna pa si babyboo number 2 kaysa sa kasal ng dalawa_

**Author's Note:**

> kung hindi mo na gets yung sa part ng bun in the oven okay lang yan atleast dinamayan mo si jongin


End file.
